Aoki Katayanagi
Aoki Maeka Nijimori Katayanagi (/eɪ-əʊ-kiː meɪ-kə ni-d͡ʒi-mɔ-ɹi kæ-tə-jə-næ-gi/ Itanian: /ɛ-ɒ-kɪ mæ-ɛ-kæ nɪ-d͡ʒɪ-mɒ-ɹɪ k-tæ-jæ-næ-gɪ/; 17 March 3071) is an Itanian-born student of business and economics, studying for a masters degree in the field at the University of Maronburg campus in Maronburg , Ostenar . She has a younger twin brother, Karekato , who is also receiving an education in Maronburg, though at a different institute. Being a native of Itanian, she speaks fluent Itanian and is capable in Terhan also, having studied it for many years and having recently completed her required Terhan as a Foreign Language (TAFL) course for entry into her degree. She is noted as a talented violin player and an avid reader of mythology when time permits her to do so. Other interests include card shuffling tricks, collecting miniatures, the pursuit of wealth, and a mild interest in Itanian organised crime syndicates. Conversely, she dislikes hot weather and politics. Physical appearance Aoki is of a what many might consider a typically Itanian form, standing at five foot two in height with a remarkably petite form. She also bears the racial propensity for straighter, dark hair and a fair, even complexion. She possesses almond-shaped eyes of a deep brown hue and soft features that make her seem younger than her years – a fact which periodically frustrates her since her time in Ostenar, where people are less able to gauge her age. In terms of dress, she tends to dress in clothes from higher-end stores, though owns nearly no tailored clothes outside of those suited for formal occasions, and seldom shies away from colour. She has a single piercing in each earlobe, as well as a floral tattoo on her right shoulder, though it is often hidden beneath her clothes. Biography Early life Aoki Katayanagi was born in Sekida, Itania on the 17th March 3071. Her father is Katami Katayanagi, a current affairs journalist for the Itanian Times, a national newspaper in Itania. Her mother is Yumi Tokoshira, an anaesthetist at the Sekida General Hospital, where Aoki and her brother were born in a water birth, a common occurrence in the country. The family itself were observant followers of Motsoko, which rubbed off on Aoki herself. She attended the respected Kikorioto Primary School from the age of four thanks to her affluent background and considerable parental pressuring. At the age of eleven, she attended the upper-tier secondary school, Monomokona Secondary after exceptional test scores were achieved in her final years of primary school. Finally, she moved on to Fukuri Technical at the age of seventeen in preparation for university. From the age of six, she was made to take up the violin as a hobby, taking twice weekly lessons in the instrument from a private tutor. Initially, she was resistant and hated the idea greatly, but eventually came to enjoy the instrument and the sessions immensely. Practice became less of an arduous chore and increasingly a means of escape and relaxation. During her earlier days at Monomokona Secondary, her teacher told her the story of self-made millionaire, Kotori Amarashi. The story captured her imagination, sparking a deep-seated fascination with the cunning and intellect that she felt was required to overcome obstacles of class and make a name and empire in so short a time. The result was many hours of reading on the internet, in libraries and watching documentaries that chronicled his rise and those of others like him. This went on to develop into her a fascination that shaped her choice of degree and gave her a sense of direction. Education 4-11 - Kikorioto Primary School 11-17 - Monomokona Secondary School 17-19 - Fukuri Technical 19-20 - Maronburg School of Languages, Terhan as a Foreign Language profficiency course Currently - University of Maronburg, Business and Economics MBa Personal life Aoki is currently single, and has indeed spent most of her time as such, despite interspersing such periods with short attempts at dating. Personality Katayanagi, Aoki Katayanagi, Aoki Katayanagi, Aoki Katayanagi, Aoki Category:WIP Katayanagi, Aoki